Love, Who?
by Aisubara
Summary: What happens when your love goes for two? in the end who will you choose? AkuRoku], [DemRoku], [SoRiku], and other sidepairings. Rated M for later chapters.


A/N: Hey it's me! I actually am co-writing this story with my beloved fellow author, Drea. So yea, this is out combined effore to right a new funn fanfiction! Yay!!

Drea: Hola! Yeah I didn't write this story alone I wrote it with mah luff Ashley! Wiiiiii!! I hope you like OUR story! D Haff fun!

**Love, Who?**

Chapter 1

"Hey Roxas lets go into the bookstore," Sora said excitedly and headed south to it. "I really wanna get a Naruto manga!" Roxas sighed and followed his hyperactive cousin.

"Fine, let's go then...you just want to see Riku, don't you?" He smirked.

Sora trotted ahead and rolled his eyes at Roxas. "Oh you think you know me do you?" Blushing wildly because secretly he did want to see Riku. But of course he wasn't going to let him know that.

Roxas smiled. "I've known you our whole lives, of course I know you Sora." Roxas laughed as Sora blushed. He knew he was right, but he didn't know why Sora wouldn't admit it.

Sora stopped in front of the bookstore door and turned his head. "Okay we're here." He opened the door and stepped in.

Roxas nodded and walked in, going straight over to the manga section, looking for new and interesting titles. Sora also walked over to the manga section looking for Naruto ones. He browsed and picked out number 20, one he didn't have in his collection, and then walked over to dark and fantasy section and expected to see a certain person there.

Roxas found a few books that looked interesting, and sat down to read them, while he waited for Sora. Sora found his way over to the dark and fantasy section and saw a familiar person sitting reading How to Survive a Horror Movie. He crept up behind him and got the surprise turned onto him.

"I know your there, you can't creep up on me." Riku continued his reading and Sora came out. He was bewildered to find that Riku had known he was there all along.

"How long have you known?" Sora posed flirt like and talked to him.

"Since you walked in."

Sora stood there and blushed a noticeable blush. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "So are we still on for going to club Gemma tonight?"

Riku looked at the boy and smiled. He couldn't help it Sora was one of those people you couldn't help but smile when you're near him. "Yeah and don't forget I am the DJ so dance next to the stage I love watching you dance." Riku said and stood up. "Breaks over I gotta get back to work and put these books up," He walked over to Sora and planted a soft kiss onto Sora's lips. Sora gave into the kiss and kissed back. After a minute Riku pulled back, "see you tonight babe." and left Sora standing there stunned.

----------------------------THESE STORIES ARE HAPPENING AT THE SAME TIME--------------------- 

Roxas was reading a manga called Vampire Night, when he saw a flash of red and looked up, seeing no one there, then he got up, to look for Sora. He turned to the other side of the bookshelf he was sitting by, and saw the cause of the red. Standing there, stocking the shelf was a tall, thin guy with fiery red hair and strange black triangles under his eyes. He looked slightly familiar, but didn't remember from where.

The redhead glanced over at Roxas, not seeming to care much. Roxas blushed very slightly, only if you were up close could you see the faint blush. But Roxas sure could feel it. He quickly went off to find Sora, but the seemingly older teen stopped him.

"Hey." The teen had a smooth baritone voice, that just seemed to draw Roxas and made him stop.

"Sorry if i was bothering you, I'm just gonna find my cousin and leave now." Roxas turned to face him and answered, nervously.

The redhead sighed and shook his head. "The name's Axel, and you weren't bothering me. It gets kinda boring working in a bookstore you know."

"Really? I would love to work here, i love this bookstore. Oh sorry, I'm Roxas." Roxas put his hand out to shake Axel's and Axel just smirked.

"I don't do that...but whatever." Axel took his hand and shook it, his grip was firm but not rough, showing control and strength.

"Hey, have I seen you before? You look really familiar." Roxas came right out and asked the question that was bothering him.

Axel chuckled and smirked. "Like i haven't heard that one, before. Look kid, i know every pick up line in the book. You'll need more than one of those cheesy lines to get me."

Roxas flushed and shook his head. "No i wasn't hitting on you, you really do look familiar!"

Axel laughed at the boys flustered state and answered. "I dunno, maybe you saw me somewhere before. I go out a lot, you know. Hey, how old are you?"

Roxas looked at the taller boy and sighed. "I'm 16. I'm a sophomore."

"Ahh i see. I'm 17, Junior. Part-time worker, part-time high school student. I can't wait to graduate next year."

Roxas was about to ask him where he went to school, but was reminded that he didn't have all day, when Sora called to him.

-----------------------------------NORMAL------------------------------------------------------------

"ROXAS!" He heard Sora yell.

Roxas looked to Axel apologetically. "Sorry, my cousin's calling me. I gotta go, bye!" Axel said his good bye and went back to work. Roxas ran off to were he could hear Sora and greeted him with a small smirk. "So, did you have fun with your boyfriend?" Roxas mocked.

"Shut it." Sora said annoyed. "Anyways we're still going to club Gemma tonight right?" Sora asked ignoring Roxas mocking.

Roxas nodded. He wasn't a big fan of clubs, but Sora loved going, so figured he'd go with him. "Nothing better to do..." He sighed. All his friends were busy. They both walked up to the checkout counter where there was a boy with semi-short blue hair, longer in the front and covering his right eye. He didn't seem to have much expression to his face and glanced at the boys, taking the books and ringing them up. He quietly told them how much they needed to pay and didn't say anything else. He was very quiet. Roxas took his books and turned to leave the store. "Thanks." The blue-haired male nodded. He grabbed a book and starting reading at the counter.

The boys took their bags and headed down the streets of Twilight Town back to their house to get ready for club Gemma. The walk back home was quieter than usual. Roxas was just tired, and didn't feel like saying much, but Sora quiet was never a good thing. Roxas figured there must be something on his mind, he was thinking about something. Sora was thinking about how he could pull Riku away for a moment at the club and return the kiss Riku was so graciously able to give him.

When they got home, Roxas went right up to his room, not even bothering to say hi to his mother. His dad wasn't home of course, because of work and his mom stayed home. This was normal and so his mom just shouted a greeting to Roxas and hugged Sora. He came down a few minutes later to eat something. He sat down at the table and ate some Cheese Its and drank a coke. Sora walked in and sat across from him and ate Funions and drank cherry Gatorade. Roxas glanced at him as he took a sip of his coke. "What's on your mind, Sora?" He put his drink down and looked at Sora.

"Yesterday, I went to the mall with Kairi and she helped me pick out some cool rave clothes." Sora said breaking the silence.

Roxas looked at Sora with no emotion on his face. "Oh really?" He knew that had nothing to do with what was bothering his cousin, but decided to leave him alone. If he wanted to talk, he'd talk.

"Yeah its all lime green and lavender." Not really caring at all about what colors his cousin wears together, Roxas nodded but ignored him. Not that he was normally this jerky, he just really didn't care, and lime green and lavender weren't his colors. Sora wondered about Roxas attitude problem but was afraid to ask him about it because he didn't want to piss him off. He finished his snack and went upstairs into his room and laid out his clothes for tonight.

Roxas really didn't mean to come off as rude or anything, he just kept finding himself focusing on Axel. It was strange, he never really thinks about one person so much like this. He's usually one of the last people to act obsessed about anything. But there was something about that Axel he wanted to know more about. Roxas sighed, cleaned up after his snack and went up to his room.

Roxas' room had a very contrasting theme to it of all black and white. All four walls were white, and the frame and baseboard were black. He had a black rug, and his furniture was also all black and white. He had a ceiling fan with a black base, and two blades black, two white. He had a white desk with a black chair. On the desk was a black laptop, that was currently off. The desk wasn't one of those boring desks, it was a really cool art desk, and covering the window above the desk were a pair of thick black curtains. All along his walls he had posters and pictures that either him or friends drew. His bed was a normal sized twin bed with plain white sheets and a very comfortable black fuzzy blanket. He went over to his closet to grab some clothes for later. His closet walls were all black and the frame and baseboard, white. After picking out a black tee-shirt with his favorite band logo on it and dark jeans, he walked across the hall to the bathroom. He wanted to take a shower.

While Sora's room was all the colors of the rainbow. His bed was a mixture of red and orange wile his rug was purple and his walls were every color you could think of. He was an artist and painted his walls with random words and doodles depending on his feelings at the moment. He has a green computer desk with a black computer that he uses to talk to his friends. In his closet it was filled with colorful clothes. A couple of bands T-shirts from when he and Riku went out on dates. They say you can tell a lot about someone by their rooms and by the looks of Sora's you could tell he is a happy joyous person.

He opened a box at the corner of the room and pulled out a small paint brush and pink paint and drew what was on his mind. He closed his eyes and let the feeling flow from the paint brush. His arm moved in swirling and up and down motions until he felt great. When he opened his eyes he saw another piece of art to keep forever. There upon his wall was a name he loved to death, the name that made a impact on his life. "Riku..." After that he put on his clothes he bought and painted his nails lime green. Then after he went to see if Roxas was ready.

Roxas got out of the shower and changed into the clothes he had picked out earlier. He grumbled while tyring to fix his hair. If he was going out, he wanted to look good, even if he didn't really want to go. He sat at his desk and pulled out his notebook, turning on his stereo unreasonable loud. He had to get his homework done now, or it would never get done. He sighed as he started writing in the notebook, singing along with the music. The music was so loud, he wouldn't have known if anyone called him or even walked in. Roxas finished up his homework when he turned off his music to check on Sora, only to find that Sora was outside his door.

"Hey, Sora. Ready?" He asked regarding his cousin.

Sora squealed with delight and nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! Let's go!" He smiled brightly and ran downstairs, Roxas following behind.

"Hey, how are we getting there? You never told me..." Roxas asked curiously.

"Oh uh Riku is picking us up," Sora said running a nervous hand through his hair. "and he is also bringing his friend, almost like a double date." Sora started laughing and nudged Roxas a little.

Roxas blushed. "Sora what did I tell you about setting me up?"" Roxas had a bad experience with Sora setting him up with someone a few years back and he told him to never do anything like that ever again.

Sora jumped at what Roxas said. "I'm not setting you up!" He blushed a little. "Riku just wanted to bring his friend after we had already made plans for the three of us. Its nothing like that honest!" Sora said lifting his hands with his fingers spaced.

"you sure..?" Roxas glanced at his cousin and when he nodded he sighed. "Okay...now when is he coming?"

"He'll call when he gets close to here." Sora said checking his cell phone. "He told me that he may be a little late but ya' know, whatever."

"Okay..." Roxas walked over to the couch, throwing himself down and sighed comfortably. Sora followed and sat on the love seat in front of the T.V. Waiting is the hardest part of the day especially when you anticipated it. He sat there and flipped through the channels to do the dreaded waiting then finally settled on Spongebob.

"Sora...did you do your homework?" Roxas asked. Usually he was a cool enough brother not to nag him about that kind of stuff, but they had nothing better to do, so he figured he'd take up some of his 'older brotherly duties' as his mother would say.

"Uh, yeah I did in Mr. P's class." Sora said spacey, he was just into the T.V.

Roxas shrugged. "Alright.." He yawned, not because he was tired, but because he was bored. Then again, being bored made him tired, so both. Suddenly the song 'Lost in Love' played throughout the room and Sora blushed and answered quickly.

"Hello love, Oh, okay then see ya, love you too. Bye." He said quietly and then hung up. "Okay Rox he's outside lets go."

Roxas nodded and headed for the door, after Sora walked out, Roxas closed and locked the door behind them. He put his keys back in his pocket and turned towards the drive way. Riku's black convertible pulled into the driveway with it's hood up. Sora and Roxas walked to the car and Roxas noticed familiar red hair in the back seat of the beautiful convertible.

"Hey Riku," Sora said opening the car door and sat in the front next to him. Roxas climbed into the back and became shocked instantly.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped. Axel just smirked. "Hey Roxas."

"You two know each other?" Sora looked back at Roxas curiously.

"I had no idea." Riku said with his sarcastic voice. Sora slapped him gently on the shoulder letting him know to shut up.

Roxas nodded slowly but didn't know what to say. Axel filled in for him instead. "We meet at the bookstore earlier. He was hitting on me."

"I was not!" Roxas became flushed and Axel laughed.

"I was only joking." Roxas rolled his eyes and looked to Sora for help. Sora suggested they get going. Riku started the car and turned right to club Gemma. In the car Sora pulled a CD from the glove box and put it in the CD player. The first song to play was 'Sandstorm', Sora's favorite song, and he started bobbing to it. Roxas also liked the song and it helped to calm his nerves, being in the same car with Axel was nerve racking enough, but sitting next to him was driving him insane and he didn't know why. But luckily he had the music to bring him back to sanity. He looked out the window and listened to the music.

Roxas tried to ignore Axel and succeeded for most of the ride. That is, until Axel decided it'd be fun to poke the hell out of him. Axel got a good giggle out of it, Roxas didn't like it, but he let it go on. People have to get tired at one point right? When Axel didn't stop he finally started getting annoyed and turned to look at Axel.

"What do you want?" He asked tiredly.

"Stop ignoring me." Axel smirked at him.

"Just leave me alone. I want to at least have a peaceful car ride there..." Axel frowned.

"If you don't like clubbing why are you going?"

"Sora's dragging me along, okay? Now leave me alone." Roxas turned back to window and sighed.

"But Roooxas." Axel whined playfully. "I'm booooored."

"Then bug Riku or Sora." Axel frowned even though Roxas wasn't looking at him.

"Rooxas." Axel started to poke him again, but Roxas turned his head.

"Stop it." He glared at Axel and then looked up front to Sora.

"Sora, he won't leave him alone. Make Riku make him shut up and stop poking me." Roxas sounded really aggravated.

Riku laughed a little and looked at him through the rear-view mirror. "Calm down Roxas, he's just flirting with you."

"What!?" Roxas blushed and looked at Axel.

"What?" Axel put on an innocent face and Riku laughed.

"Innocent is the last thing I'd think of with you Axel." Axel stuck his tongue out playfully at Riku who just rolled his eyes and concentrated on driving. Roxas blushed and looked out the window, trying to calm down. Sora and Riku giggled wildly. The drive lasted about 5 more minutes then they arrived at club Gemma.

Riku parked and they all got out. Sora and Riku walked a safe distance in front of Axel and Roxas and a little too close together. "Hey Roxas!" Sora called out. "I can tell your gonna like tonight!" And walked into the club.

"Oh shut up Sora." Roxas seemed to be in enough of a sour mood with out all the crazy ravers that drove him insane. Yeah, this was gunna be some night alright.

A/N: We definitely had funn writing this together, and are looking forward to your reviews! Can't wait to hear from you! Much love –hearts & hugs-

Drea: w00t! Fun huh? Welp this is all until next chappy and it will rock and be cool like me and ashley! Were as cool as kake! Reviews are sparkly!

Both: Don't forget to R&R!!!


End file.
